


Cinderella

by readingwarrior1



Series: Fairy-Tales [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Skip Beat, Tokyo Mew Mew, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anzu Bashing, F/M, M/M, Tea bashing, Vivian bashing, more will be added as the story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingwarrior1/pseuds/readingwarrior1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
<p>That's how every story goes isn't it?</p>
<p>I know you've heard it a MILLION times before but I promise I WILL go through all of the fairy-tales...at least the ones that have romance.</p>
<p>Also depending on the fandom I'm using you can expect a few things to be the same as a previous chapter but you can also expect more differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mix of all sorts of different Cinderella adaptations just so you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is a poor but sweet and lovely young boy who was dealt a horrible hand in life but when an invitation to the prince's ball arrives at his house will these be his ticket out of here?
> 
> And what's this about his mice friends being under some type of curse?
> 
> Not to mention there's something off about that boy he met and befriended a few months back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Cinderella-Yugi
> 
> Step-mother-Vivian Wong
> 
> Step-sisters-Tea and Anzu
> 
> Prince Charming-Atem A.K.A Yami
> 
> Grand Duke-Seto, Akefia and Marik
> 
> Fairy Godmother-Mai
> 
> Mice-Jou, Malik and Ryou
> 
> And surprise guest/twist at the end-???

__________________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time in a land far from our own there lived a noble business man and his son, Yugi.

The boy was one of the sweetest and gentlest souls to have graced the Earth-or so his father says to anyone who would listen-much like his dear mother before her passing.

Sadly the boy's mother fell ill when Yugi was very young and his father thought he could use a mother's touch to help him grow and become the next head of house for when he to passed.

Unfortunately the woman Yugi's father married, while very beautiful, was the most vain and haughtiest woman to have ever walked the earth.

Vivian Wong was the lady's name and with her came two daughters that were just as vain and haughty as their mother.

And while the new ladies of the house kept up a polite and friendly mask on the outside, deep within their cold and cruel hearts was an impossible amount of jealousy.

Jealousy that they held for their new step-son/brother.

_'Why were they jealous?'_ you ask.

Because Yugi was known throughout the village as the sweetest and most beautiful creature any of them have ever met.

A lady having trouble crossing the street?

Yugi was there in a heartbeat to help.

A villager dropped their grocery?

Yugi not only helped them pick up the perfectly fine ones but would also offer to replace the groceries that were ruined or destroyed.

Then there were his looks.

Oh, his looks!

Wide, innocent amethyst eyes that were framed by lashes that any maiden would kill to have placed within or upon a pale, heart-shaped face that, to, was framed, only this time, by golden blonde bangs that led into a black star-shaped hairstyle that was tipped, once again, with amethyst.

Yes, Yugi was without a doubt the village sweetheart.

And his step-family hated him for it!

But back to the story...

It was only a few months after the marriage that tragedy struck the family once again.

Yugi's father, sadly, had to leave for an important business trip that was only supposed to last a week.

However a storm hit the ship that was supposed to take the father back home and he was lost at sea.

After the funeral, despite a body never being found, Yugi's step-family decided to show their true colors.

They took away all of his beautiful clothes, toys and his bedroom-which was the second largest after his father's-was given to his step-sisters to share.

Yugi now had to wear a dirty, ugly piece of cloth that was actually a bunch of rags that were sewn together in a mockery of a dress and he now had to live in the dusty attic on nothing but hay covered by a very worn and old cloth.

The attic was always freezing during the winter time so he had little choice but to stay by the remaining cinder's of the fireplace which resulted in his step-family calling him-behind closed doors of course-...

_**...Cinderella...** _

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's just another beautiful day in the kingdom. _  
_

The sun is shining, birds are singing and the lovely Yugi is hanging up laundry on the line While singing a song in one of the most beautiful of voices.

_'Lovely as a flower blooming on the first of spring_

_Roses blossom to his touch, she makes the song birds sing_

_Dream on Cinderella, d_ _ream the day away_

_Dreaming of a handsome prince to take your heart away_

_Life is filled with joy but nothing stays the same_

_Spring gives way and summer falls, w_ _inter brings the rain_

_Dream on Cinderella, d_ _ream the day away_

_Hoping your prince will come and take your heart away_

_Oh, Dream on Cinderella, d_ _ream the day away_

_Dreaming of the day a handsome prince will come and take you far away...'_

"CINDERELLA!" a loud, screeching voice yelled bringing Yugi's song to a complete stop and scaring away his animal audience that he had unknowingly attracted "WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"I'm outside hanging the laundry step-mother." Yugi called back in a gentle voice.

"Ah, so you are." Vivian said in a haughty tone "Well, I need you to stop what you are doing and go to market to pick up a few groceries."

"Yes step-mother." Yugi said in a meek and shy voice.

"Here's the list of everything we need." Vivian said handing over the list "And don't even THINK about talking to that boy Yumi. Who KNOWS what kind of trouble you'll get into."

_'His name is YAMI!'_ Yugi thought angrily but kept his mouth shut in fear of his step-mother's wrath.

"WELL?!" Vivian snapped shocking Yugi out of his thoughts "What are you still doing here?! Get to the market NOW!"

Yugi didn't wait any longer and ran as fast as his legs could carry with the list in hand.

-=+ A Few Hours Later+=-

Yugi was sitting on a bench by the fountain in the square resting after he finished all of the shopping.

"Yugi!" a deep and very welcoming voice called.

"Hm?" Yugi mumbled confusedly but brightened considerably when he saw who called him "Yami!"

"How are you today little one?" Yami asked after finally reaching the fountain bench.

"I'm fine and you?" Yugi responded.

"I'm doing very well, though this is the first time I've seen you in days." Yami answered with a pout at the last part though he'd deny it if asked.

Yugi just giggled at his expression "Sorry about that." he said after calming down "My step-family haven't needed me to run any errands for them."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, secretly admiring how the other looked and wondering how the other would react if they told them how they truly felt until...

..."Yugi," Yami said gaining the shorter boy's attention "There's something I need to tell you. Do you remember the day we first met?"

"How could I forget?" Yugi responded "It's not everyday that a stranger saves you from a stampeding bull."

"Yes, well I kind of meant AFTER that." Yami responded now sounding slightly nervous.

"Oh." Yugi said in understanding and not noticing Yami's nervousness.

Yugi remembered that part very well.

How could he not?

Yami had told him that he lived in the castle and that he was close friends with the prince but when Yugi went to visit him the next day a guard told him that there was no one named Yami living in the castle to his knowledge at least.

So Yugi got upset and refused to talk to him the next time they met and called him a liar when he did.

"Yeah, well I think it's time you knew the truth." Yami said getting more flustered as the time went on.

"Really?" Yugi asked curiously "What is it?"

"The truth, Yugi, is that..." before Yami could say anymore however...

..."YUGI!" a voice screeched "There you are. I've been all over the place looking for you and here I find you canoodling with some street rat?!"

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble step-mother but..." Yugi began only to be interrupted by Vivian.

"No 'buts' young man! I send you on a simple grocery errand with one simple instruction and you can't even do that right."

Vivian took deep, calming breaths until she was able to at grit out a simple 'let's go' without exploding and causing a bigger scene then she already has and left expecting Yugi to follow her.

"Looks like I have to leave now." Yugi said in a sad voice that just broke Yami's heart "I guess you'll just have to tell me some other time. Good-bye."

Yugi then did something neither of them expected...

...He leaned in and gave Yami a quick kiss to on the cheek.

Yugi then ran off with a face so red he could shame a tomato and Yami wasn't much better.

Yami, for his part, just sat there for a few more minutes staring at the spot Yugi ran off to until he to got up and went home.

"Next time." he promised himself "I'll tell him next time. Hopefully he won't think I'm lying again."

-=+At The Palace+=-

After sneaking through a hole in the wall and making his way back to his room Yami-or better known as Prince Atemu-exchanged his peasant clothes for his normal royal garments.

He had just finished changing when his bedroom door banged open and his dear cousin's barged right on in.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" all three hollered at the top of their lungs.

"Um..hehe...sorry?" Atemu said sounding sheepish.

"You were with that boy again weren't you?" Seto all but demanded after calming down somewhat.

"So what if I was?" Atemu defended.

"Well your Royal Pain-In-The-ass," Bakura began "While you were off rendezvousing with your little lover-"

"We are NOT lovers." Atemu defended _'At least not yet.'_ he amended in his mind.

"-your dear father decided to hold a meeting to figure how to find you a suitable spouse." Bakura continued as if he wasn't interrupted. 

The three cousin's couldn't help but grin at their paling prince as what Bakura said sank in.

They were counting down until...

3

2

1

"WHAT?!!" Atemu yelled so loud that the whole castle shook.

The prince raced out of the room with only one destination in mind...

...To have a talk with his father about making decisions for Atemu. 

Once Atemu reached the throne room he didn't even wait for someone to announce his arrival and just barged in.

"FATHER!" the prince yelled at the top of his lungs.

"AH! Atemu my son." The king greeted cheerfully "I suppose you've heard the news?'

"If by the news you mean choosing my fiance for me then yes I have!" Atemu answered still clearly upset about the whole thing.

"What are you talking about my boy?" the king asked confused "I'M not choosing your fiance. We'll be holding a grand ball that all the people of the land are invited to. And should anyone happen to catch your eye then that will just be a bonus now won't it?"

"What?" Atemu asked now confused himself "But Bakura said-"

"I SAID 'You're father decided to hold meeting to figure out how to find you a suitable spouse.' and then you raced out of the room before anyone could finish explaining." Bakura interrupted as he walked into the throne room with Seto and Marik not to far behind.

Atemu couldn't have been more embarrassed if he tried.

"Now that THAT is all cleared up." The king began "The ball will be held in three weeks and as I said earlier all the people of the land are invited. Common folk included! Hopefully you'll find SOMEONE special to spend your life with."

"Yes father." Atemu said while thinking  _'EVERYONE? That also means Yugi will attend as well!'_

"And you three might find your OWN special someone's as well!" The king continued turning his attention to his nephews.

"Hah!" Bakura said disdainfully "You know as well as we do that we each already HAD our special someone's!"

Bakura, Marik and Seto all looked down trying to hide their sadness.

"I know boys but they've been missing for months!" Their uncle said in a sympathetic voice "Don't you think it's time to move on?

The three looked at their uncle with slightly angered expressions as they all said "Never!" and stormed out of the room leaving father and son to share saddened expressions for the heartbreak the three had to go through at such a young age.

-=+The Next Morning: Yugi's Home+=-

Yugi-after being woken up by his three mice friends-and a breakfast mishap INVOLVING one of said mice friends*-had just finished serving his step-family their lunch and was now scrubbing the entry hall floor.

While cleaning Yugi was humming a little tune as his three mice watched from the railings.

"It's not fair!" one mouse-golden with hazel brown eyes-said as he stared at his human friend.

"I know right?" a second mouse-a combination of tanned and sandy-blonde with violet eyes-agreed also staring sadly at the human.

"I don't know who has it worse. Yugi or us." The third and final mouse-snow white with emerald eyes-said in a heartbroken tone.

-=+With Yugi+=- 

As Yugi was finishing up the floor there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right there!" Yugi said as he put the scrub brush in the bucket and got up to open the door.

When he did so however he was surprised to see a royal messenger holding a letter.

"By decree of his royal majesty the king all eligible ladies and gentlemen are invited to a royal ball so that the prince may choose his life's partner!" the messenger said as he handed the letter to Yugi and left.

Yugi, who was in shock over what just happened, quickly snapped out of it and ran upstairs to where his step-family were just about to have their music lessons.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Yugi said as he walked right into the room trying-and failing-to ignore his step-families glares and helf the letter up for all of them to see "but a messenger from the palace just came by and-" he was quickly interrupted by the loud squeals of his step-sisters as they both tried to grab the letter.

"Let me read it!" Anzu said as she snatched the letter from Yugi.

"No I should read as I'm the eldest!" Tea said as she grabbed the letter from her sister. 

"Only by five minutes!" Anzu yelled as she grabbed the letter back.  

The girl's bickering came to a stop when Vivian took the letter herself "I shall read it."

_To the head of house,_

_You are cordially invited to a ball the King is holding three weeks from now so that his son may find his life's partner._

_All eligible ladies and gentlemen are to attend.**_

And at the end was the King's royal seal.

If Anzu and Tea weren't excited before poor Yugi might as well as be deaf right now his step-sisters squeals so loud and annoying.

"I can't believe it!" Tea said in excitement.

"The prince will no doubt choose me!" Anzu said in equal excitement.

"You!? As if!" Tea said with a snort.

"And what makes you think he WON'T?!" Anzu yelled in anger.

"You're not exactly in shape if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have a skin condition!"

"I do NOT have a skin condition!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

Before the twin's could start a physical fight a quiet voice interrupted.

"That means I can go to right?" Yugi asked shyly.

Yugi tried to make himself as small as possible when his step-family looked at him in disbelief.

"YOU?!" Anzu said with a snort "Go to the ball?! As if!"

"But it says 'All eligible ladies and gentlemen may attend' and that includes me." Yugi said standing up to his family for the first time since, well, ever.

"So it does." Vivian said rather reluctantly as she re-read the letter to herself "Very well then. You may attend the ball with us. But only IF you finish all of your chores on time and IF you can find something suitable to wear."

"I will step-mother! I promise!" Yugi said in excitement and ran out of the room.

"MOTHER!" Tea and Anzu yelled in angered disbelief "Do you have any idea what you just said!?"

"Of course." Vivian said with a smirk "I said 'if'." causing her and her daughters to chuckle evilly.

-=+Three Weeks Later+=-

It was finally the night of the ball and Yugi's step-family have been running him ragged.

All throughout the three weeks they had Yugi do all of the sewing and hairdressing and makeup trying to see what would look best on the three of them that would make the prince notice them above the others.

And if you add all of that t o the chores he ALREADY had to do and you get someone who didn't have time to pick out his own outfit for the ball.

"Poor Yug'." Jou said as he watched the human run around the mansion doing things for his despicable step-family "Those three are doing this on purpose I just know it!"

"Yeah!" Malik said with anger "Without us Yugi wouldn't be going to the ball!"

"You two better hurry if we want to finish before the car**** gets here." Ryou reprimanded his fellow mice as they hurried off back to the attic with all sorts of lace, ribbons and other decorative things.

-=+A Few Hours Later+=-

Just as Yugi finished dressing his step-sisters the car arrived to take them to the ball.

Yugi could only watch in sadness and heartbreak as his step-family made their way outside.

"Why Cinderella," Vivian said in fake surprise "you're not dressed."

"I'm not going." Yugi said with his eyes to the floor so he missed the victorious smirks that his step-family shared and made his way to his attic.

Yugi made his way to the window and gazed at the palace with sadness.

"Who wants to go to the ball anyway?" He said placing his head in his hands "I bet it would be dull and boring and...absolutely amazing."

"Hey Yug'!" Jou called from the floor gaining his friend's attention "Look at me and the others made you!"

Jou ran towards a case the size of human that acted as Yugi's 'closet' and with help from Ryou and Malik opened the door to reveal...

...The most beautiful suit Yugi had ever seen! 

It was colored black, gold and amethyst and looked as if it sparkled in the light! 

"You guys made this?" Yugi asked in wonder.

"Yep! What are you waiting for? Try it on!" Jou said as he gave Yugi as strong a shove as he could for a mouse towards the outfit.

"I will!" Yugi said as he took it off the hook and went behind an old changing screen that Vivian was planning to throw away but decided to give to Yugi on a whim.

When he came back from behind the screen his mice friends cheered as he looked even more beautiful then before.

After admiring himself for a few seconds Yugi raced down the attic with a 'thank you thrown over his shoulder to his mice friends.

When he got closer to the entry way and saw his step-family about to head out the door he called out to them.

"Wait! Please wait!" getting their attention.

When his step-family saw him they couldn't hold back their gasps of shock and awe.

How could YUGI, with all of the chores they gave him, possibly find time to get a suit such as that?

"I was able to find something after all!" Yugi said in excitement "That means I can go right?"

Vivian, taking notice that some of his suit were things her daughters threw away earlier came up with another plan.

"It does." she said "But tell me girls doesn't some of this stuff seem familiar to you?"

"Why you no good thief!" Anzu said as she tore at the sash around Yugi's waist "This is mine!"

"And these are from my glitter glue!" Tea yelled as she pulled at Yugi's shoulders.

And so it went with Tea and Anzu tearing at different pieces of Yugi's suit with him telling them to stop or begging Vivvian to call them off.

"All right girls," Vivian said after a few minutes "that's enough. We can't keep the driver waiting."

Once his step-family were out of earshot Yugi finally let his tears fall as he raced out to the garden where he stopped at a bench and just let everything out.

"It's not fair!" He said between sobs "I just wanted to go to the ball and see if Yami was there!"

He was so busy crying that he didn't notice the sparkles that started to gather around him.

Jou, Ryou and Malik-who had followed him out into the garden to see if he would be alright-were surprised at what was happening.

"Why do you cry?" a soft feminine voice said as a hand ran through Yugi's hair in comfort.

Yugi looked up in surprise when he heard the unfamiliar voice.

He saw who could only be the most beautiful woman in the world who was looking at him as a concerned mother would.

"Who are you?" he asked as soon as his shock disappeared.

"I'm Mai, your fairy godmother." The beautiful lady said with a gentle smile "Now tell me why do you cry?"

"I just wa-wanted-" Yugi began as he tried to stop his tears.

"You want to go to the ball?" Mai finished for him.

Yugi nodded his head sadly "But look at me? I'm a mess!"

"A mess that's easily cleaned up." Mai said as she pulled her wand from nowhere.

"Before we can begin I'm going to need a pumpkin and those three mice friend of yours." Mai continued much to Yugi's confusion.

Yugi looked at her as if she was crazy but did as asked and got the biggest pumpkin from the patch as well as gathered up Jou, Ryou and Malik along the way.

"Just place the pumpkin on the ground over there and you three stand about three feet away from it." Mai instructed.

Yugi and his mice friends shared a look but did as they were told anyway.

"Good. Now how did that go again?" Mai said as she tapped her chin with her wand "Oh yeah. Bibbity bobbity boo!"

With a wave of her wand Mai turned the pumpkin into the strangest and yet most beautiful white car anyone has ever seen!

"This type of car is called a stretch limo! It won't be invented until 1928 but being a magical creature of any kind let's us able to do certain things in certain situations!" Mai explained happily.

Mai then turned her attention to the mice.

"As for you three I can tell you're not really mice are you?" she asked much to the mice's surprise and Yugi's confusion.

"How can you tell?" Jou asked suddenly suspicious.

"Being a fairy I can tell when someone has been cursed with dark magic." Mai explained in a somber tone "And until a permanent cure can be found just for tonight I can make you human again so you can join Yugi here at the ball. Bibbity bobbity boo!"

The three mice could gasp as they were lifted off the ground and surrounded in a bright light.

Once the light died down and Yugi-who had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light-looked to see what happened to his friends was surprised to see...

...Three HUMAN boys around his age!

"Jou?" Yugi asked uncertainly "Ryou? Malik?"

"Yeah it's us Yug'." Jou said as he gave a thumbs up making him realize...

"I'M HUMAN AGAIN!" Jou yelled in excitement as he ran around like a goof.

With that happy yell the other two boys-who could only be Ryou and Malik-looked at each other themselves in what could only be disbelief and wonder.

Ryou even looked as if he was about to cry from happiness!

"Okay you three calm down!" Mai said as the boys's gave her their attention "Remember what I said about this only being for tonight until the cure is found!"

The three temporarily non-cursed boys looked a little put off by this but grinned like loons as the remeber the rest of what she said.

"We're going to the ball!" Jou announced happily.

"We'll get to see everyone again!" Malik added just as happily.

"Oh I can't wait to see my family!" Ryou said with a smile at thought of his beloved family making the other two remember their own lovers with smiles of their own.

"I know you're all excited about reuniting with people but there is just one more thing we need to taked care of first!" Mai said as she snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"What is it Mai?" Yugi asked after finally recovering from his shock that his mice friends were human and-according to them and Mai-always have been.

"You boys aren't seriously be thinking of going in those old rags are you?" Mai asked with a raised brow at the boys current state of dress.

The four boys looked down and true enough they were all wearing less than fashionable clothes. 

"Now I need all of you to relax as I conjure some clothes that will really wow the crowd." Mai said as she lifted her wand once again and said her spell.

Yugi and friends were once again surrounded by a bright light and lifted off the ground. 

When the light died down and the boys were put back on the ground each of them found they wearing some of the most beautiful outfits they had ever seen!

First: Jou was wearing a black-tailed tuxedo, top hat and white gloves.

Second: Malik was wearing a white tuxedo minus the jacket and with a gold brocade vest. 

Third: Ryou was also wearing a black tuxedo-this one ALL black shirt included-minus the tails and top hat.

And lat but not least: Yugi was wearing a royal blue tuxedo with a gold brocade vest a grandfather collar.*****

"These outfits are beautiful!" Yugi said as he finished examining him and his friends.

"Yes, yes. You all look good but-and I CANNOT stress this enough-all four of you MUST be home before midnight. Now hurry along if you want to reunite with certain people." Mai said as she hurry the boys into the car.

"Shot gun!" Jou suddenly yelled he ran to the car.

"I call driver Malik said as he raced Jou.

"Hold it!" Yugi called out.

Jou and Malik stopped just as they reached the limo.

"What is it?" they asked at the same time confused.

"Will someone PLEASE explain why any of you never told me you're actually cursed?." Yugi said as he gave them a pointed look.

"We'll explain everything on the way to the ball. Don't worry." Mai said as she once again tried to usher Yugi and his friends into the car "Now you four better hurry up if you want to make it on time! And I'LL be the one driving if you don't mind. "  

With that the four boys piled into the back while Mai took up the driver's seat and they were on their way to the ball. 

Along the way-as promised-Ryou, Malik and Jou each explained how they were the son's of noble families that were-as mentioned earlier-cursed.

By none other than Vivian!

The reason?

Ryou, Malik and Jou were each in a loving relationship with one of the prince's cousins but Vivian and her daughters wanted the lord's for themselves so that they could get closer to the prince and have one of them be Queen one day.

When it was announced that Bakura, Marik and Seto were already in a relationship with other men Vivian-in a blind rage-went looking for a way to get rid of them and came across a witch.

Vivian paid the old witch to get rid of the boys but on her way to the palace to enact her plan the witch fell into a ditch and sprained her ankle.

Luckily some nice young boys came and offered their assistance and took her to a palace healer.

Unluckily the boys that helped her were the ones she had to get rid of!

But after they were so nice to her she couldn't and instead of poisoning them like she planned she turned them into mice and hid them somewhere they'd be safe.

Vivian-needing time for the lord's to grieve over their lost loved ones-decided to marry the first man to ask for her hand and as luck would have it that man was Yugi's father.

The witch-seeing as she thought that Vivian was out of the picture for good-went looking through her spell books and other such things and found that somehow Yugi would be the one to lead the the three boy's to their cure and so decided to give them to Yugi's father as a wedding present.

He WAS planning on getting rid of them but his son convinced him to let Yugi keep them as pets.

"And the rest they say is history!" Jou said as he finished their story and-along with Ryou and Malik-nervously waited for his friend's reaction.

Yugi could only stare mouth agape at his friends not knowing what to say.

"Wow." He decided "That's quite the tale." 

"You're not mad or freaked out or anything are you? Because we didn't tell you about this before?"

"No. I should be but for some reason I'm only disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner." Yugi answered with a smile.

"Okay boys, we have arrived at the palace!" Mai called getting the four's attention "Now get out there and find your men!"

Just as the four were leaving the car...

..."Oh Yugi," Mai called making Yugi turn around "Almost forgot. Here's a little something so your steps won't recognize you."

Mai then handed Yugi what had to be the most beautiful mask he had ever seen!

Black with amethyst around the edges and gold curlicue designs.

"Put it on and hurry up! You only have until midnight!" Mai said as Yugi did as told.

With a quick 'thank you' thrown over his shoulder and mask on Yugi ran up to the palace as fast as his legs could carry him.

-=+At The Palace+=-

Atem was bored out of his mind!

All night long he has done nothing except a meet-and-greet of all the guests with no sign of Yugi anywhere!

His dear cousins-after catching sight of their would be in-laws-decided to ditch him first chance they got so he was there dealing with annoying girls and occasional boys alone.

Just as he finished greeting who was-hopefully-the last of the guests gasps were heard through out the ballroom.

Atem turned to see what all the commotion was about. 

What he DIDN'T expect was to see the missing lovers of his cousins standing atop the stairwell! 

Atem then tried to see where his cousins were and once he found them he saw they looked like they wanted nothing more than to run to their lovers and demand where they've been while the families they were with looked like they were about to cry. 

The prince looked back at the gathered three and noticed that they were trying to find something...or someones he realized as the gazes of the three boy's landed on a certain group of teary eyed people!

The next thing anyone knew the missing boys made their way over towards their families and lovers.

"Shizuka," the one who could only be Jou asked as he held out his hand to his teary eyed sister "Will you give your big brother the honor of your first dance as has been tradition within the kingdom for generations?"

The ballroom came to a hush as they eagerly awaited the girl's answer.

"Yes." she said with a shaking hand and trembling voice and allowed her brother to lead her out to the dance floor.

Ryou did the same thing with his own little sister, Amane, who looked to be even closer to tears then Shizuka was as she also said yes.

Malik-being the only with an OLDER brother and sister-decided that he would much rather spend time catching up with his family until Marik asked him for a dance as the music started up once again.

The brother and sister duos shared only one dance but to the girl's it could have been a lifetime!

They have dreamed of their first ball dance being with their brothers because-as mentioned earlier-it is either the father or elder brother who shares the first dance with their sister/daughter.

Amane and Shizuka looked up to their big brothers more than anything so when they disappeared the girls were devastated.

As the dance came to a close and Jou and Ryou returned their sister to their families the boys were suddenly in the arms of their lovers.

"Where have you been puppy?" Seto asked as he held Jou in a possessive embrace.

"Everyone thought you three had died!" Bakura exclaimed with an equally possessive embrace on Ryou.

Just as Jou and Ryou were about to say something another gasp filled the ballroom.

This time when everyone turned to see what was happening the ones not in the know couldn't hold back their gasps of awe and admiration at the...man?...deity?...No being for that was the only word any of them could think of to describe him!

Prince Atem himself could only stare at the beauty that just walked though the entrance as if he were under an enchantment until he noticed that the being was staring right at him as well.

Amethyst met crimson and Atemu knew that the mysterious and beautiful being could only be his Yugi for no one else in the kingdom-to his knowledge at least-had such a lovely shade of amethyst eyes.

With his most charming-and for once in the evening genuine-smile Atem made his way to Yugi

"May I have this dance?" Atem said as he held out his hand expectantly as he and the crowd waited for the boy's answer.

This was NOT what Yugi was expecting at all! 

Yugi was only planning to see Yami and FINALLY tell him he loved him but imagine his surprise when it turns out that Yami was actually the prince!

And now here he was with the boy he'd been in love who was also the prince asking him to dance!

"Yes." Yugi said almost breathless as he let Ya-Atem lead him onto the dance floor just as the band started up once again with a waltz. 

Once the crowd saw the prince and the being start to dance they quickly followed suit. 

For the entire evening Atem only danced with Yugi.

Seto, Marik and Bakura also only danced with their now returned lovers giving them over to their families once in a while and each asking them where they've been and why they left. 

Jou, Malik and Ryou wanted nothing more then to tell them everything but they didn't know how they would react so they did their best to avoid the questions as well as they could.

Within the hour the lord's and families gave up questioning their beloveds and-along with Atem and Yugi-just enjoyed their time at the ball. 

Yugi and friends were having so much fun that they completely lost track of the time and it wasn't until the first chime of midnight that they realized... 

..."Oh no!" Yugi cried as he tried to escape Atem's grasp his friends doing the same "I'm late! I have to leave!"

"Leave? So soon?" Atem asked as he tried to stop Yugi. 

The prince tried to stop him but Yugi turned to him and said "You have to believe me! I have to leave NOW!" and ran as fats as his could carry him.

Atem shouted "BUT WHEN WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!"

No answer. 

The same happened with the other three boys... 

...as tails sprung from their britches leaving the crowd to look flabbergasted and shocked.

None more so then Atem and his cousins.

-=+Yugi and the boys/Mice+=- 

Jou, Ryou and Malik had just turned back into full mice leaving Yugi to carry them in his pocket as the clock struck 2 a.m when they reached the manor.

Yugi and friends couldn't have been home and sleeping for more than an hour or two when...

..."CINDERELLA!" Vivian screeched as she and the girls marched through the door. 

The three females were in quite the tizzy about what happened at the ball and needed something to calm their frazzled nerves. 

"Welcome home step-mother." Yugi greeted politely and quietly as always "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I need something STRONGER than tea!" Vivian said surprising Yugi, Tea and Anzu. 

Vivian hardly ever asks for alcohol but when she did it always meant her mood was than normal and that Yugi had to go to bed without eating anything at all for the day.

Yugi rushed to the cellar were they kept all sorts of wines and beers for such occasions. 

When he returned with the strongest he could find Anzu and Tea were making up stories  about how the prince wouldn't stop looking at them.

"You should've seen the way he danced with me!" Tea started "It was like I was the only one there!" 

"Please!" Anzu said "The only reason he looked at you was because he was surprised at how much you ate! I on the other hand! The prince treated like a lady the whole night!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Vivian yelled-actually yelled!-at her own daughters "The prince did not spend any time at all with either of you! He was to enraptured with that uncouth young man!"

"An uncouth young man?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"That's right! A mysterious young man came to the ball-unaccompanied of all things-and commanded all of his time and attention never letting him meet the other guests. The prince was, of course, to polite to send him on his way."

"I bet he was trying to borrow money!" Anzu said stupidly with the other occupants looking at her as if she lost her mind. 

"We don't know what they were talking about and it doesn't matter! WE did not get the attention we deserve last night!" Vivian screeched as she picked up the entire bottle and downed in one go. 

Everybody looked, shared a glance and took a step back.

She turned to look at Yugi who gulped because he knew that he ALONE would feel her wrath and the list of chores would be endless.

-=+Back At The Palace+=- 

The prince was pacing back and forth and his mood was almost bi-polar.

He as overjoyed that he got to dance with his beloved but was distraught that he might'ave lost him!

His cousins and their would-be in-laws were no better but they were also trying to figure out WHY their lovers/sons/brothers sprouted mice tails.

"I've GOT to find him!" Atem said as he finally stopped his pacing "But how?' he asked as he started up again.

"I could help with that!" a cheery female voice said.

"What do you suggest?" Atem said as he continued pacing and not realizing he answered a voice he never heard before.

He probably assumed it was one of the females already gathered.

When the voice emerged into the fairy god-mother that, at least, got the prince's attention. 

"Who are you?" he asked as his cousins took up fighting positions.

"My name is Mai," she answered with a sweet smile "And I'm here to help you reunite you lot with your true loves.../sons/brothers." she continued looking at each person respectively.

"How can you help us?" Lord Jounouchi said "What do you know?"

"Lots of things really!" Mai said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I know that Lord Ishtar likes to walk around in women's underwear and that his wife likes to watch."

Everyone turned to stare at the said couple who were blushing redder than tomatoes.

"I could'ave gone my WHOLE life without knowing that!" Marik said as he backed away from his questionable in-laws.

"Should I tell more?" Mai asked innocently.

"NO!" the whole room shouted almost pleadingly.

"Fine." Mai said with a pout "Then how about I tell you how to find the ones you seek?"

-=+Back With Yugi+=- 

Vivian had FINALLY passed out after she gave Yugi his list of chores with the boy being on his 100th chore-weeding the back garden-and practically starving since-as always-when Vivian in one of her moods she doesn't even give him the leftovers. 

Jou, Ryou and Malik were upset to see their friend in such a state that they decided to risk it and steal some food from the kitchen for him.

Just as they were crossing the entrance hall the sound of hoofs could be heard. 

Curious the three climbed the closest and lowest window and peeked outside. 

To say they were shocked would be an understatement for their in the courtyard was a carriage.

A ROYAL carriage!

Vivian-who was still drunk-, Anzu and Tea-also hearing the hoof-beats-came as well with the two daughters screeching in glee as they realized-or thought they realized-the prince was here to propose to one of them.

They were half-right at least.

After Vivian let the prince and his cousins in and helped them get comfortable (which involved her walking into a door, tripping over foot stool and falling asleep mid-sentence-which is twice as embarrassing when you sleep talk ("Of course I'll dance with you at Santa's Christmas party Mr.Easter Bunny. We'll make the Tooth Fairy jealous." AND walk (And she started to dance with the prince's strictest body guard who did not move a muscle even though she was the chicken dance******).

Anzu and Tea-who could not be anymore embarrassed (Well TEA was embarrassed. Anzu thought it looked like fun and joined her mother) wanting to spare the family anymore embarrassment called for Cinderella.

As he entered the room Teas\ immediately gave him orders but was stopped by the prince.

"You." Atem in a voice so filled with love. 

All eyes turned to Yugi/Cinderella even Vivian and Anzu though they still did the chicken dance.

"I can't believe we made it to the right house the first time." Marik mumbled to Bakura "That NEVER happens in these stories."

"True but in the other stories the fairy god-mother never offers to help the prince." Bakura mumbled back.

Vivian finally woke up and tried to get Yugi out of the room but the prince stopped her.

"He does not take orders from you!" he held out his hand to Yugi who took though a bit hesitant.

Atem pulled Yugi into his chest and kissed him in front of everybody.

A wonderful and magical moment broken by girlish shrieks from not just Yugi's step-family but the prince's body guards as well as three mice came scurrying across the floor and in a blinding flash of light the three mice were suddenly the three missing nobles.

Everyone in the room could only stare at the HALF-naked nobles.

Their lovers-while perverted when it comes to them-did NOT like anyone else seeing them that way and gave them their coats and taking them into their arms while doing so.

All of them had the same thing on their minds as the prince and his cousins got down on one knee and held four beautiful engagement rings as they each asked their respective lovers one important question.

"Will you marry me?"

Yugi and his friends could only stare for a few seconds that felt like hours until tears sprang into their eyes as they held a hand to each of their mouths and nod yes.

-=+ In A Secret Location+=-

"AT LAST!" an elderly voice screamed in glee as she saw everything while her guest woke up with the strangest urge to hunt down his prince and then punish him.

But at the same time the combination of the chicken dance and bunny hop music was in his head and that kind of scared him.

Once he calmed down and realized he wasn't on his ship anymore and noticed the old lady by a crystal ball he was even more confused than before.

"Excuse madame," he called quietly in case she turned out to be crazy "but do you mind telling me where I am? And why I hear the chicken dance, the bunny hop and why I want to kill my prince?"

"Finally awake I see?" the old lady-who was actually the witch from before said as she looked over her guest "You have been in a come for the past five years and a lot has happened to say the least."

"We plan on getting you caught up as we reunite you with your son." Mai said as she entered the shack that was her mother's home.

-=+At The Palace:AN Hour Before The Wedding+=-

It had been a trying few months since Atem and his cousins proposed to the ones they loved.

Yugi's step-family were brought to court and were made the royal jesters and had to perform the chicken dance, the bunny hop and Vivian's sleep talk were made into children's books/plays with Anzu and Tea being the leading ladies.

That was surprisingly Ryou's idea.

Guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones.

Yugi had just finished getting ready with the help of his personal servants and a few maids all gathered in his separate quarters when there was a knock at the door.

 One of the servants went to answer it and was surprised to see a little old lady with a hooded figure standing behind her.

"Hello," he said "how may I help you ma'am?'

"I just came by to give the young prince-to-be an early wedding present." the little old lady answered "Can you tell him that there is someone who desperately wants to see him?"

The servant-not wanting to hurt the old lady's feelings-walked up to the prince and told him what happened.

Yugi-being quite curious-went to the door and looked up as the hooded figure stepped forward.

The young prince-to-be couldn't help but think he saw this figure somewhere before.

"Hello Yugi," the figure said as he looked at the boy "it's been a long time."

Yugi gasped and brought a hand to his mouth at the familiarity of the voice and looked up in hopeful disbelief.

"Papa?" he asked as tears sprang to his eyes "Is it r-really y-you?"

The figure lowered his hood as he allowed a smile to cross his once hidden face with his own teary eyes.

"It's me." He said as he pulled his son into his arms.

As father and son were finally reunited Yugi took in the features he had memorized by heart.

Long silver hair that covered an eye-patch with the other being a chocolate brown that held so many emotions that Yugi couldn't place them all.

When the two finally parted it was just a few second s before the wedding.

"Yugi, my son," Pegasus-for that was his father's name-said as he held out his arm "Will you let me walk you down the aisle?"

Yugi could only nod as he intertwined his arm with his father's.

Together the two walked out to where the ceremony was being held and many gasps were once again heard at yet ANOTHER supposed dead man walking his son down the aisle.

Atem after getting over his shock happily took Yugi into his arms and the quadruple wedding proceeded as normal.

Once the vows were said and rings exchanged the four couples happily kissed and ran down the aisle and were off to their honey moon.

_**And they all lived happily ever after!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** I have issues 8D

**Author's Note:**

> Well things sure took a turn for the interesting at the end am I right or am I right?
> 
> * Just think of Disney's 1950's Cinderella
> 
> ** I'll be honest I have no idea how to write a royal ball invitation so I just put what I thought sounded good so sorry if it's short.
> 
> **** I know in the original Cinderella and all sorts of adaptations took place before cars were even invented but this is taking place around the time where cars were just starting to take off if that makes any sense.
> 
> ***** My mom does some sewing as well as story telling so I asked her help with what Yugi and his friends would wear
> 
> ****** I have issues 8D


End file.
